


Achilles, Come Down

by commiecricket



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), POV Second Person, Pre-Tommy’s Exile, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Techno and Wilbur are just mentioned :), angel on your shoulder, devil on your shoulder, i got my grimy little hands on this scene and made it Overdramatic, putting our boy through it in this fic whoops, rated T for troubling themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commiecricket/pseuds/commiecricket
Summary: The Demon begs for release. The Angel wails for mercy.ORWhat’s going on in Tommy’s head as he stares into the pool of lava before his exile.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Achilles, Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic a while ago, but realized i never posted it! :) i actually quite like this one lol.
> 
> also, for anyone who can’t read the crossed out/italic text, there will be translations in the end notes. enjoy! <3

The Devil on your shoulder. One shadow-like hand tangled in your hair, the other snaking around to lovingly caress your cheek. They whisper gently in your ear, prompting you to jump.

The Angel on your shoulder. Two glowing-white arms wrap around your waist, their face buried in the side of your shirt. They cry out in plead, begging you to walk away.

The talons of the Demon scratch and claw at your neck, and shoulders. You feel as if blood is seeping from the wounds, soaking into the green fabric on your collar even if nothing is really there. It’s getting harder to ignore.

The Angel’s nimble fingers brush against your torso, barely noticeable through the overbearing sting. They are soft, as if wiping away remainders of the torture you’ve inflicted upon your own mind. The careful touch is inviting.

You remember your brother. Long fingers rake through your hair, and pluck at the strings of an old guitar worn with age. Safety, and serenity.

~~_ the once-loved guitar sits in a corner somewhere, untouched and forgotten. you smell smoke. _ ~~

You remember your brother. Tackling him in the doorframe after a long trip away, burying your nose into the white fluff sewn to the heavy cloak you’ve grown to adore. Admiration, and longing.

~~_ the sky lights up with color. the blood of everyone you’ve ever loved is spattered across the pavement. you aim your crossbow. _ ~~

Bits of pavement below your feet begin to chip away. Pebbles sink into molten rock.

The lava below you spits and pops, hissing against the edge of the cliff holding the path steady.

Footsteps sound from behind you. Heavy, and painfully familiar.

The Angel glows yellow, while the Demon oozes green. They both dissipate.

~~_ were they ever there in the first place? _ ~~

Calloused hands grip your shoulder, possibly too tight. You can barely feel it anyway.

The sound of bubbling is muted as you are yanked away from the edge of the platform. You blink. Remember your surroundings.

Blonde hair falls in front of your face. You couldn’t brush it away even if you wanted to; he’s got your arms locked in an iron grip.

“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.”

_ The lava is so inviting. _

“It’s never my time to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1: “the once-loved guitar sits in a corner somewhere, untouched and forgotten. you smell smoke.”
> 
> 2: “the sky lights up with color. the blood of everyone you’ve ever loved is spattered across the pavement. you aim your crossbow.”
> 
> 3: “were they ever there in the first place?”
> 
> 4: “The lava is so inviting.”
> 
> On a serious note, please remember that suicide is NOT the answer. Please reach out to loved ones and/or professionals if you ever need help with your mental/physical health, or if you’re thinking of harming yourself or others. There are resources and hotlines to help you. You deserve to be happy and healthy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this short fic :) I haven’t written in this kinda style very much, so I was excited to be able to practice it. This fandom is giving me a lot of opportunities to learn more writing techniques, which is awesome!
> 
> kudos and comments are my life-source and literally make my entire day❤️ also, please consider checking me out on tumblr under the same username as here!! :)


End file.
